Sunset
by ZombieLuvs
Summary: What if bella was familiar with vampires. What if her family was killed by them, and Edward was the one who did it. Would she still love him or not. darkish/Gothic/Emo story  plz read!


_**Songs of inspiration:** Hand of blood by Bullet for my valentine, __Again by flyleaf_

_**Sunset**_

_**A/N** - Vampires are different in my stories the don't sparkle in the sun light and they have fangs. They can also all read minds whenever they chose too. They also don't have venom._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, S.M. does. I am just making my own story with them._

"Bella…Bella, Hello Earth to Bella" Angela was trying to get my attention over my I-pod. (Thank god this school lets us use our "Electronic devices" at lunch.)She was probable going to tell me to stop wearing band tee's everyday and how she should dress me up every morning and do my makeup and hair. I turned up the volume and listened to my favorite song (Since two weeks ago) Broken by Seether.

"Don't ignore me!" she yelled in my ear.

"Ok calm down, what do you want?" I hissed at her.

"She wants to tell you that Mike is staring at you again." Jessica said

"ugh, why do you have to be a stupid, mind reading vampire and stop dressing in all that gothic stuff, it makes me sad." Angela growled at her under her breath. I've known Jessica was a vampire for five years, Because I've lived with here since my parents died, but Angela found out over the summer when we were at her house and she had gave her self a paper cut well you know what happened. ;)

"I told you both, I don't care about him, stop talking about him." I didn't care about him anymore but still tears threatened to spill over. I broke up with him two weeks ago after I caught him kissing the most popular girl in school, my former best friend, and now my worst enemy, Victoria.

"Ok, Ok so how was your first three classes of your eleventh grade year."

"Good, only Because I got the new hot Skater guy as my new biology partner, and he said 'Hey' to me." I tried to imitate his perfect voice.

"Oh so you are over Mike," Jessica said rolling her eyes. "What was his name, What did he look like?"

"His name is Edward, he had black longish hair, Um... oh, he's over there." I pointed to the lunch table in the corner were he was sitting with, I guess, with his siblings. They all looked the same, they had the same dark golden eye color and the same pale skin tone. They looked so inhumanly beautiful, kind of like Jessica.

"Ooh He is cute, So is the other one, I think his name was…Jasper yeah and the other was Alice, there together, I have them both in trig. I don't know the other one's. I think there in 12th, and their not related, their all adopted." Angela filled us in. She always was the first one to know everything about any new kids. "What do they think about this school so far, Jessica?"

"Umm.." A shocked expression crossed her face

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Their vamp…vampires" What! how could they, well they did look like Jessica, But I don't know. Maybe I should tell them l know their secret.

"What!" Me and Angela said at the same time. "How could they- I thou-" the shrill of the first bell made us all jump.

"Were going to be late" I said "Come to our house after school Angela, Jessica will fill us in." I gave Jessica my You-better-spill-look.

I hurried to the art room and when I walked in the room I saw Edward sitting in at the only table that had a seat open. I took my seat by him and Mr. Brading, the teacher, passed out paper to everyone. "I want you to draw what ever you want to, as long as it is school appropriate and this is due by the end off class." Mr. Brading sat down at his desk and engulfed himself in a art book that was thicker than his head, he didn't notice that nobody was working they were all chatting with each other, so I decide to talk to Edward, see if l could get him to spill his secret.

"Hey Its Edward right? Its Bella your biology partner." I said hesitantly.

He looked up from his paper and turned his chair slightly towards me "Oh Hey Bella what's up?" He smiled and pushed his black hair out of his Dark-rich golden eyes, he had a perfect smile, and per- Stop Bella snap out of it.

"Not much just bored." I sighed

"Yeah me too" he agreed.

-Awkward silence-

"Soo… I like your Band tee." He is really making hard to talk to with his sexy Emo hair.

"You like Bullet For My Valentine?" He asked.

"Yeah there only like awesome."

"Yeah I know right."

-Another Awkward silence-

"Soo... Can I tell, er ask you something?"

"Um sure ask away" He said hesitantly.

"Well, I know a secret about you and your family."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well I know what you are." he tensed up and his grip on his pencil tightened.

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed. "I know you and your family are vampires."

"What are you talking about?" he repeated, Lost for words.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about."

He sighed. "Um… How did you know?"

"My best friend, in this school, is a vampire too. She read it in your mind."

"Oh so your familiar with vampires?"

"Yep and I think vampires are fascinating creatures."

He chuckled quietly and I looked at him strait into his dark-golden eyes and lost my train of thought. He gazed at me and his eyes seemed to turn a lighter gold. I felt butterflies in my stomach. He looked away, breaking the connection, my face was hot. Oh great, I'm blushing.

"So what class do you have next?"

"trig"

"Me too," score now I have three classes with him now. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"I've been a vampire for 234 years" He said it proudly. I laughed, I was amazed Jessica was only 112 years old.

The first bell rang. We walked to trig together just chatting about stuff, his family, his life for the whole class period.

_Sorry I feel like its really short and fast paced but I have a big surprise in a later chapter plus my writing sucks so yeah_

_Bella: It's not that bad *Pats back*_

_Me: Don't try to make me feel better_


End file.
